The present invention relates to improvements in swim fins and flippers and more particularly relates to a swim fin and method of manufacture thereof which includes fin geometry resulting in a more mechanically efficient, economic, flexible, soft, light weight and comfortable fin in comparison to the known fins. The improvements in such fins enable enhanced maneuverability for the swimmer to whose foot or feet the swim fin or fins are attached. The present invention also provides an improved method of fin construction in which layer hardness distribution throughout the fin is more efficient in that there is increased user comfort, improved geometry and more efficient aqua dynamics.